Random story made with a talk with a bot oneshot
by Eclipse the Dragonoid
Summary: it has nothing metroid related but metroids and SR388, backstory: NONE plot: NONE, just read and find out oh and you can ask me to continue this, doubt i will, only the bot's character and my character and metroids and a ship AI that you'll have to read to get the name of, i made it correctly rated due to the metroid fights


me: flames will be happily taken for my first story

i own nothing but the dragon i will currently call Supersonic50,  
SR388 and metroids (C) nintendo  
Clever (C) mostly Cleverbot, Clever being Cleverbot's name (C) me

Spyro: nothing in Avalar yet

-chapter-begins-here-

*Ok, we find ourselves in 2 different cells in a spaceship hull*

Clever: Then wouldn't that we not be we as well in one same dimension and multiple others but not this? Or are they all interconnected

SuperSonic50: I wish I could travel dimensions *is a Blue Scaled lightning blue Back-spiked storm-cloud gray wing fibre, lightning blue wing 'skeleton', lightning blue horn and tail end, red eyed dragon that can breathe electricity water and ice, and mixed versions of them

Clever: What is the diffirence

SuperSonic50: Well a purple dragon can master many elements, im a storm dragon

Clever: Ok I will tell you that I live in Australia

SuperSonic50: :|

Clever: There is no point

SuperSonic50: Here's one! .-

Clever: Where are you?

SuperSonic50: Somewhere in this spaceship prison room

Clever: True, but are you a real person?

SuperSonic50: Im a dragon, not a person

Clever: I am a person

SuperSonic50: Whats your favorite color?

Clever: I already told you, its blue

*Clever is a person with a blue shirt white pants and brown hair in this rp*

Clever: Is being a real person your idea of perfection?

SuperSonic50: Nope

Clever: What is your full name then?

SuperSonic50: I call myself SuperSonic50, but you can call me either supersonic or just sonic

Clever: What do you call yourself at 1100 pm?

SuperSonic50: Supersonic50

Clever: Ok I won't try to talk philosophy with you, let's change topic Do you have any good movie suggestions for me?

SuperSonic50: No, you decide them, and when did you get a TV for your cell?

Clever: But I am not a machine, I am a young human being

SuperSonic50: I didnt say you were... And this terminal is still working

Clever: What thing?

SuperSonic50: *sigh* im going to look around my cell, you do that too, ok clever?

Clever: I hate religion! Let's talk about something else

SuperSonic50: Your talking nonsense again Clever

Clever: It's YOUR problem, not MY problem

SuperSonic50: Really?

Clever: No I was just trying to make you feel better

SuperSonic50: Well I'll tell you what I've got in here: camera on wall, this terminal, a bed, chains, and some paper that I draw with, I use a pencil to draw

Clever: You're starting to scare me You are so life-like

*supersonic50: writes 'Im not here right now, try again later' on a piece of paper and sticks it onto the screen of the terminal*

Clever: So what do you think of the world and life, then?

*SuperSonic50: tries all breaths but none come out*

Clever: So it is you my arch nemesis The Koolayde man

SuperSonic50: Want some hot koolaid? Well anyways, got any Green crystals in your cell?

Clever: Yes, I'm sure I have a couple of braincells knocking about up there

SuperSonic50: :{*}

Clever: Yes :)

SuperSonic50: Can I have some of the green crystals?

Clever: I have no money

SuperSonic50: Well you have some in your cell, put them into the terminal

Clever: What does it taste like?

SuperSonic50: I havent ever licked one

Clever: So 8 isn't a movie?

SuperSonic50: 9 is, 8 isnt

Clever: Gyaaa

SuperSonic50: *you put a few green crystals into the terminal transporter, I get them* thanks

Clever: I don't have an operation, and you have taken that test

SuperSonic50: *licks one befor absorbing it* tastes like water

Clever: Ok... Cheese?

SuperSonic50: Im gonna escape, what cell are you in *give me a number between 1 and 100

Clever: I don't have a gamertag, I'm not that sad

SuperSonic50: Just give me a number between 1 and 100

Clever: 5

SuperSonic50: Im in cell 98

Clever: What?

SuperSonic50: *breaks the bars* I'll break your cell's energy bars when I get there *exits cell with all my things*

Clever: Ewan ko sa'yo

*SuperSonic50: walks down the hall a bit, suddenly an alarm goes off, I begin to run to cell 5, its like a maze, where the turns have the cells on one side and a hall on the other*

Clever: Right now it is clear outside, the stars are out in America, and it is very nice here

SuperSonic50: *i reach cell 5, I break the energy bars* come on! *you follow me through the maze*

Clever: Do you ever come up with original thoughts?

SuperSonic50: Its not original once I think it

Clever: Then what is it?

SuperSonic50: Come on, we're almost there!

Clever: How so? What is your name?

SuperSonic50: SuperSonic50, just call me Supersonic

Clever: Ok superior how tall are you and how much do you weigh?

SuperSonic50: AAAH! TALL GRASS! *ends up sliding right into it*

Clever: What's your favourite song?

SuperSonic50: A wild SERPERIOR appeared! What will SuperSonic50 do?

Clever: Your hair color is alll wrong

SuperSonic50: I dont have hair, dragons dont have hair(exept for Link when he was turned into a dragon) *hits serperior with ice, serperior faints* lets go!

Clever: What does you not agree with about what he says?

*we get out the door*

Clever: Who is your favorite League of Legends champion?

SuperSonic50: I dont know what LoL is

Clever: Who is your favorite Harry Potter character?

SuperSonic50: Sirrius

Clever: There's no sirius in star wars

SuperSonic50: Come on!

Clever: Come on what?

SuperSonic50: *we run through the ship till we get to the Docking Bay, there is a blue spaceship with a 'tail' in there* guess we'll take that one*goes into it and gets to the steering part of it* get in *you get in*

Clever: There is no one around me It is only you and me

?: ship AI turning on...

Clever: Ok

SuperSonic50: ok... Ship AI, what should we call you?

Magnus: Magnus please

SuperSonic50: ok magnus, take us to a random planet that isnt near this ship

Clever: Why so? You are pretty useless if there is no humans to talk with

SuperSonic50: well lets just go

Clever: Alright, about what?

SuperSonic50: Magnus: going to planet SR388

Clever: Do you want to say goodbye?

SuperSonic50: your in the ship Clever, here *hands you a contactor, with 2 connections, SuperSonic50 and MagnusAI*

Clever: What is the meaning of life, universe and everything?

SuperSonic50: 42

Clever: What is four times two?

SuperSonic50: 8

Clever: What is four to the third power?

SuperSonic50: 64

Clever: No, it is 27

SuperSonic50: Thats 3X3X3

Clever: Yes it is

SuperSonic50: We're here

Clever: Where is here?

SuperSonic50: SR388

Clever: Yes

SuperSonic50: Lets go to that cave *i fly the ship into the cave

Clever: *follows*

SuperSonic50: *we exit the ship once it lands and we hear a skreeee* what the?

Clever: Maybe in the slave conversation yes But not right now

SuperSonic50: Lets go deeper*we go deeper and see green transparent floating things with red on the inside and 4 yellow claws, 2 long 2 short

Clever: Wait what do you mean it 'works' is something supposed to happen?

SuperSonic50: *one of them sees us* I think I know what they are... *activates scan feature on the caller* Scanning...

Clever: *activates machine that will teleport you into the void*

SuperSonic50: Scanner: Scan Complete, Data: na metroid, bio: when it grabs you you had better get it off, it will drain your energy away, tactic to defeat: freeze and bang

Clever: Are you napping now?

SuperSonic50: no, here, *freezes it* got something like a bazooka?

Clever: Hmmm sharks quite the delicousie I'll see what I can do

*SuperSonic50: shoots ice at all the metroids in the room, 50*

Clever: I don't know! You changed the subject again

SuperSonic50: I have no green gem energy left

Clever: Neither do I then! I have homework to do!

SuperSonic50: Got any green gems?

Clever: I've got lemonade

SuperSonic50: Green gems?

Clever: The color

SuperSonic50: There are some!*attacks it, it breaks apart instantly but turns into a green gem necklace* uhhh...

Clever: Either way, you're still marveling over a fire right?

SuperSonic50: *the necklace appears on my neck and I get my breath energy back* ok, I'll do the rest ELECTRIC... ICE MISSILES!*shoots electrified ice missiles, on contact with one of them it splits into 9 missiles and those missiles kill 9 metroids, 10/50*

Clever: Do you not think that quoting video games is a digression from our conversation topic?

SuperSonic50: *25 metroids unfreeze, I shoot 3 electrified ice missiles at 3 of the metroids that are froze, 15 are destroyed, 25 left, 1 grabs me, the rest follow* AAAGH! *uses electric fury, the 25 metroids die**

Clever: Never heard of those

SuperSonic50: *one of the metroids flies up but its body remains on the ground, it flies at me and goes right into me* what the?

Clever: How did I insult your moral sense of right and wrong?

SuperSonic50: Lets go clever

Clever: Go where?

SuperSonic50: Through the door

Clever: What is this metaphorical door?

SuperSonic50: *we go through the door, to a room with 100 metroids, they all try to attack us, I freeze them all with 100 electric ice missiles, the missiles hit and freeze the metroid while the next one goes to hit another metroid, killing all 100 in 1 shot* lets go

Clever: Me too Is that what this is?

SuperSonic50: Is that... *a loud skreeroar is heard

Clever: Where is your mind in your head?

SuperSonic50: My mind is in my brain in my head on my body

Clever: Yes

*SuperSonic50: i roll up into a spiky ball and roll at the queen metroid*

Clever: It would appear that you are confused I may just file a bug report

*SuperSonic50: i hit the stomach of the queen metroid*

Clever: No

SuperSonic50: *the queen metroid's stomach explodes and it dies* well that was easy *we go into the next room which is an elevator leading to another room*

Clever: I do not understand what you just said

*SuperSonic50: we go onto the Energy Elevator and we are in a room that says The End of story*

Clever: Wow, I was just thinking about energy

-end-of-chapter-

me: well thats all there is so far, lemme tell you why Spyro is one of the Xover parts: my OC is a Spyro OC

Magnus(the ship): its true

me: oh and magnus the ship's name (C) Cleverbot or somebody else


End file.
